You saved me
by Anna of Greece
Summary: Jasper is a firefighter who saved Alice from a fire, and finds himself drawn to her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ****novel. Please be nice…but do tell me what you think! **

**Special thanks to my awesome beta-reader **_**mygoldeneyedangel**_**!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THEM. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CHAPTER 1**

APOV

I blinked, blinded by the intense light surrounding me. As my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, I realized I was in a hospital room. Why was I in a hospital?

I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain exploded all over my back and legs. _Oh God, this hurts like hell_. I slowly touched my face. It seemed ok, except for some cuts and bruises. My head felt lighter, and when my fingers touched it, I realized that my long hair was now very short, the ends uneven. My fingers left my hair and I looked around my room, trying to remember why I was here.

Suddenly, the door opened and a young looking doctor entered the room. When he saw that I was awake, he smiled. "Hello, I am Doctor Anderson. I am glad you are up. It's about time. We were very worried about you." He came closer and started checking my vitals.

"What happened to me, doctor? Why am I here?" I asked him. He tensed suddenly. "Please, doctor, I am a big girl. I can handle the truth."

He seemed to hesitate a little. "Miss Brandon," he started, "there was a fire in your house and you were trapped inside. The house burned to the ground, and you were saved at the last minute by the firefighters." He paused, pressing his lips tight.

I gestured for him to continue, as my mind spun, trying to comprehend the news. "You have sustained second degree burns on most of your back and your legs, because a part of the burning roof collapsed on you. You will need a few surgeries to repair the damage," he looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

He patted my hand. "You know, from what the firefighters have told me, it was a close call for you. It's a miracle that you are alive."

I laughed darkly at his stupid words. _Alive? He must be joking_. I was forever disfigured, a freak to look upon. Who would want me? I always found it so difficult to form relationships of any kind, especially romantic ones.

I was always considered the friend kind of girl, too short, too small, too cute, too happy for anything else. And, truth be told, I never found any guy interesting enough to make an effort. I always felt that I was waiting for the right man. But, how was I supposed to keep him, even if I found him, if I was now an ugly pixie?

Dr. Anderson cleared his throat. "Alice, I know it's too much to handle now, but, take your time and rest. You need to heal and find yourself again. I will leave you now, but I will come soon to check on how you are doing."

He turned and moved towards the door. As he opened to exit, a nurse came in. "Ah, Angela, my favorite nurse. Is it time to change her bandages?" She nodded smiling. He moved aside to let her pass, and then…

….I was drowning in a sea of blue. Just outside my door, there stood a god among men, tall frame, blonde curls, deep blue eyes penetrating my soul. My hands flew immediately to my mouth to muffle my scream. Then the door closed behind Dr. Anderson. Who was that man?

Angela came next to me. "Come on, Alice dear, let's get you up to change your bandages. We don't want to catch an infection, do we?" I let her prop me up and move my gown, to allow her do her job. I bit my lip from the pain as she picked and prodded and pushed.

She smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry if I am hurting you. It's the best I can do in this situation. But I must say I am glad you are up. That handsome friend of yours was driving himself crazy from worry." She smiled mischievously.

"You know, every day he would sit next to you, keeping you company, talking to you, begging to wake up. He must really love you." She held my hand for a minute. "Don't lose him, honey. He is a man for keeps".

She picked her things, gave me a last smile and opened the door to leave. And, as I peeked through the open door, there he was in all his glory, looking at me, begging, pleading for me to invite him near me.

The door closed again and I was speechless. Who was he? Why was he here? And what did the nurse say, that he was next to me everyday, keeping me company? I searched my mind, trying to remember. I shook my head and closed my eyes in a fruitless effort to relax.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed by a strange feeling, a vision replaying in flash bits before my eyes. I saw fire around me, the sound of burning wood muffling my cries for help. Then I remembered feeling excruciating pain all over my body and losing hope. And – flash – a pair of deep blue eyes and a deep voice begging me to stay with him.

I opened my eyes, astounded by what I had just "seen". I gazed out of the window, in an effort to calm myself. That must be a memory of my ordeal. But what was the last image, those deep blue eyes? I know these eyes, I had seen them before. But where?

I kept turning everything around in my mind, looking for the answers I couldn't find, until I drifted in a much needed sleep.

JPOV

I was standing outside her room, as I did every day for the past month. I was waiting for the doctor to come out, so that I could be with her again. My little pixie…I smiled thinking about her, then sobered up immediately, as I remembered the way I first met her. Through fire and death….

_No, Jasper_, I scolded myself, _snap out of it! She is alive, thanks to you, and she will wake up soon, her doctor is positive about it. Her body just needs time to heal and regain its strength. Patience, I just need to have patience_….

"Don't worry, handsome. Dr. Anderson is almost done, and after I have her bandages changed, she is all yours!" Angela, the head nurse, told me with a wink.

I blushed like an idiot, but I wasn't mad at her. Everyone working at this floor knew about my feelings for the tiny woman behind that door. Strangely enough, no one was making fun of me. The men were proud of me for standing by her side and being so noble, while the women fanned themselves at how lucky she was to have a hunk like me – their words, not mine – to fawn over her. Silly women…

Dr. Anderson came out of the room, and Angela went in, the door closing behind her. I peeked inside to have a look at my girl, even for a few seconds. She always seemed so peaceful when she was sleeping. And suddenly…

…I was staring into warm grey eyes, full of wonder and surprise. What? I almost screamed with excitement. She was awake? When? How? Oh, God, she was awake! Her eyes were glued on mine, her hands pressed on her mouth. Then the door closed behind Angela.

My mind was running wild, scared to death and happy as hell at the same time. It was the moment I had waited for for so long; that Alice would wake up and I would talk to her about…well, a lot of things.

The door opened again and Angela came out in a deliberately slow pace, smirking at me. I looked behind her back, and there was my angel, staring at me through the open door. My eyes were embracing her sweet face, begging and pleading for her to invite me in.

But the door closed again and I was still outside the room, alone and dejected. I closed my eyes in disappointment. What can I do? How can I approach her? I am just a stranger….

A small hand touched my arm, and I opened my eyes, to see Angela smiling at me.

"She knows, now. Be patient with her. She needs you…no, she loves you, even if she doesn't know it yet." She winked again. "She will call for you, soon. Don't leave."

I was speechless for a while. "How?" I managed to whisper.

"Patience," was the last thing Angela said before leaving.

I decided to follow her advice, so I remained faithfully outside the room where the most important person in my life was, hoping and praying to see her, to talk to her. And, as I waited, her emotions were hitting me in waves, startling me by their intensity. Anxiety, danger, fear, pain, desperation, and then…hope?

Blood-curling screams from inside her room cut me to the core, putting me in alert mode. "Alice…."

"No, no, put the fire out! Please, somebody save me!"

"….I am coming," I said, before bursting through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

APOV

I woke up screaming. "No, no, put the fire out! Please, somebody save me!"

I sat up on the bed, moving my arms around me, trying to put out the fire. I could still feel the flames licking my body, eating my flesh away. The pain was unbearable.

"Please, somebody, stop the pain…" I fell on my bed again, breathless, tears pouring down my face.

A pair of strong arms snaked around me, and I felt a kiss gently whisper across my forehead.

"Alice, sweetheart, don't cry", he said with a soft velvety voice. "Everything is ok now. It was just a bad dream. I am here," he cooed. "I won't let anything bad happen to you again."

But I kept crying, although I felt somehow safe in his arms. I cried for the fire, the pain I was feeling, my scarred body. But, mostly, I cried because I was completely alone.

I had nobody loving me enough to be here, in my time of need. And who would want me now, I chuckled darkly through my tears, the hideous ugly midget?

I pressed myself closer to the man holding me. "God, I am pathetic…" I thought. I was so lonely that I was relying on strangers for some closeness.

I didn't know who this man holding me was, but, at this moment I was grateful for his kindness. In all likelihood he was a social worker or a volunteer at the hospital, keeping company to the poor freak pixie. And with that last thought, the tears came harder.

I don't remember how long I cried, but finally my eyes ran dry. His shirt was soaked from my tears and I was suddenly embarrassed for my emotional outburst.

I started pulling away, smiling weakly. "Thank you. I am sorry for your shirt. I owe you a new one." He carefully laid me on the bed and stood up. I looked up to his face and I froze.

It can't be _him_. The blond god I had seen outside my room. The man Angela said was keeping me company all those days I was unconscious.

He was very tall, at least 6 feet, wearing a blue fitting uniform with a CFD badge. He was watching me, waiting to see my reaction. His eyes were smoldering, with many emotions flashing behind them.

"Who are you?" I asked him wearily.

"Miss Brandon, my name is Jasper Whitlock and I work for the Chicago Fire Department. I was in the team that responded to the incident at your house," he answered in a honeyed voice, pausing suddenly when I flinched at the mention of the fire.

"I am sorry, miss, I don't want to remind you of such horrific events," he added quickly.

I tried to calm myself. "No, it's alright. I am sorry for being such a baby, crying all over your shirt." I answered.

He frowned. "I don't consider someone who went through such an ordeal to be a baby. You nearly died, do you understand? You are entitled to your tears."

"Hey", he continued, visibly emotional, "I was crying, too, you know? After I got you out of the burning house, you were unconscious and wouldn't come out of it."

He stopped, realizing the words that had just slipped from his lips. My eyes were open wide, not believing what I had just heard.

"You were the one who saved me from the fire?" I whispered. He nodded. "And you came every day to see me?" I continued. He nodded again, staring shyly to his feet.

So, Angela was telling me the truth about this. Is everything else Angela told me about him true, too? I sighed tiredly.

His eyes shot up quickly, full of worry. "Are you in pain? Should I call a nurse?" he asked. I declined his offer.

"Jasper", I said, without taking my eyes off him, "how long was I unconscious?"

He seemed lost in his thoughts for some time, when suddenly he started talking.

"Alice, you were in a coma for about a month. At first, they thought you wouldn't make it. But I told them you would. You are a fighter." He paused for a second, then he heatedly continued.

"When I first saw you inside the burning house, you were trapped under fallen debris, badly injured, but still trying to push it away. You were crying and screaming for someone to help you, to save you. I ran in and managed to pull you free", he chuckled darkly.

I frowned. "What is so funny?" He shook his head.

"You were in pain and exhausted. But, when I picked you in my arms to get you out of the house, you said something funny." For a moment, he was lost in his memories, before his eyes were again burning my soul.

"You looked at me and stopped crying. Then you smiled and said _"You kept me waiting for a long time"_ ".

I was amazed. I couldn't believe what he had just told me. "I..I don't..remember…" I trailed off. He slowly moved closer, pleading with me.

"Please, Alice…try to remember…what I said…please, angel..."

I frowned, trying to bring back the forgotten memories. I turned to him, and found myself swimming in the deep blue sea of his eyes. At that moment, I was feeling calm and relaxed, so I closed my eyes, only to snap them open immediately from the flooding images. I started to tremble.

"You held me closer and apologized like a true southern gentleman…You saved me, Jasper…I am forever grateful to you. But.._why_?'' I asked quietly.

He was caught by surprise, raising one eyebrow. "It is my job description to save people from burning buildings," he half-smiled. I interrupted him.

"No, Jasper. I mean, why are _you_ here? Do you keep company to every person you save from fire?"

He gazed intensely at me and then, the unbelievable happened: he _blushed_! He blushed a crimson red and turned his eyes to his hands. After a while, he was calm enough to answer.

"I don't know. I can't explain it reasonably. My team was the first to arrive at the scene, where we were informed about a female trapped inside. I am always very perceptive of other people's emotions, and at that moment I could feel the team's anxiety too well."

"But, all of a sudden, I felt a strange pull towards the house and heard an eerie voice inside my head _"Please, come!! Get inside!! Save me!!!"_ I pushed everyone aside and ran inside."

He paused, agitated by the memories. "Alice…I don't know why, but ever since I saw you inside that burning house, so lost but still fighting for your life, all I could think was _"Please, God, help me save her! I can't lose her!""_

"You opened your eyes and I was yours. I knew it was your soul that had called me to save you, my missing piece, my other half, my soul mate…" he was whispering now, but I heard every word he said.

He glanced at me, afraid I would start screaming, but kept on talking. "I told you earlier that you passed out by the time I took out of the house. The paramedics got you immediately but you were still unconscious."

"I was worried about you. I wanted…no, I needed to come here, to see you, to make sure you were ok. I feel very…protective of…you", he paused, as if suddenly realizing what he was about to say.

"I am not crazy, Alice, I swear it's the truth! Please, believe me! The bond between us is unbreakable," he finished and sat down, exhausted.

I was speechless. What was he saying? I did feel safe when he was near me. Is it because he saved me from a deadly fire, I asked myself. He must be crazy, these things never happened.

I lowered my head, my hands playing with the bed sheets. What can I say to him? _"Yes, you are right but we are both crazy and I want you to leave me alone?"_

My heart suddenly ached. I don't want him to leave, I want him to stay. That's great, Alice. A handsome man who saved your life says that he cares for you, and you are ready to call him crazy, I chided myself.

But he doesn't love me, does he? He can't love me! He just feels sorry for me, lonely ugly me. I can barely look at me. How can he look at me with so much…love? No, it can't be love, he only pities me. Well, I don't want his pity.

I took a deep breath. This is going to be hard for both of us. "Jasper, I really am sorry, but I can't. I can't believe any of this. You don't know me, you can't feel anything for me but pity. And I don't need it!!" I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

JPOV

I felt like I was slapped. After everything I told her, she wouldn't or couldn't believe me. I tried to hide my hurt.

_Patience, she just needs patience, Jasper_, I reminded myself. She was severely injured and had just come out of coma. The doctors kept reassuring me that she would heal in time, although the road was long and she would have to go through excessive surgeries for her damaged skin.

I moved closer, with slow calculated steps, afraid I would scare her, until I was hovering over her small frame. She was watching me now, trying to decide if she could trust me or not.

I hesitantly cupped her heart-shaped face and looking deep into her eyes, I let her see my soul.

APOV

I was in awe of Jasper. I knew I should be afraid of his crazy speech earlier, but strangely I wasn't. As I looked at his towering figure, I suddenly felt safe, happy and…loved.

Wait, what? LOVE? _Jasper loves me?? It can't be true_. His hands caressed my face, so close to him, while I focused on his eyes. Oh god, his eyes, they were smoldering me, my heart, my soul, my very core. The fire that almost killed me and scarred me for eternity was nothing compared to his burning eyes.

His hands were holding my face softly, like fragile china, while everything he was feeling flashed inside his blue eyes, making my heart swell with happiness.

I pulled him closer, allowing him to take me in his arms. I savored the moment, inhaling his masculine scent. Mmm, this was as close to heaven as I could get on Earth…

Suddenly, I saw everything. Everything that had happened that day inside the burning house, I saw it in my mind in excruciating details. I froze in his arms and closed my eyes, trying to stop the onslaught of memories.

Jasper was pleading with me to calm down and stay with him, but I couldn't hear him. My body jerked in pain, tears running down my face. No, no, no….

I saw myself trapped in the kitchen, and the burning house falling on me. I heard my cries for help and my useless efforts to free myself. I silently pleaded with an unknown savior _"Please, come!! Get inside!! Save me!!!"_

And then, when I had lost all hope and wished for death, I saw _him_, my angel, emerging through the flames. He pushed everything aside and picked me up, holding me close to his heart. I remembered I was badly injured, but I still managed to see his face, his eyes…

Realization hit me and I fell tiredly in Jasper's arms. I opened my teary eyes and looked at his worried face. "I can now," was all I said and he simply nodded.

"You remembered everything, didn't you?" he whispered.

"Yes…but…it is crazy..", I breathed gripping his shirt tighter, "we are strangers. How is it possible to have these feelings for each other?"

Jasper put one finger on my lips to silence me. Immediately his lips were crushing mine, kissing me gently and passionately at the same time. One of my hands found its way to his hair and started playing with his soft blond curls. When he pulled away, he smiled shyly.

"It's called love and we both know it's true. Alice, just because something can't be explained by reason, it doesn't mean it is not true."

"I love you, you love me and there is nothing that can keep us apart. Family, friends, hell, not even fire and disaster can't separate us. Not now that we have found each other." He looked at me with adoration.

"My love, my heart, my soul, my everything", he crooned peppering my face with light kisses, "I have been searching too long for you to let you go. My Alice, my beautiful angel, my gorgeous pixie….you are the light in my darkness…" he sighed and his head rested on my shoulder.

I kept playing with his hair with one hand, while the other was drawing circles on his back. "Jasper, Jasper, Jazzy…" I was whispering, "I love you….I love you so much."

He scooped me in his arms quickly but carefully, and covered me with soft kisses. I was drowning in so much love and passion that I nearly choked from happiness. He was sweet, caring, gentle, everything I ever wanted.

God, why are you so cruel to me, I thought bitterly. But, selfish as I was, I pressed myself closer to him. If this was my last moments of happiness, I would take them.

So, we just sat there, kissing and whispering sweet nothings for a long time, both content and happy in our love bubble.

Without warning, the bubble broke and I went rigid in his arms, suddenly remembering something else. Something painful that had been pushed out of my head since Jasper entered my room. Of course, how stupid of me to forget, I laughed darkly, how hard reality bites…

Jasper tensed too. "Darling, what is wrong? Are you in pain? What?'' he asked me agitated.

I said nothing, only stared at him through blank eyes. I wasn't there anymore, just an empty shell. He shook me gently, trying to snap me out of my catatonic state.

"Alice, baby, come on, I am here. Come to me, I love you! You are scaring me, sweetheart!!! I love you, I love you, my perfect Alice…." He whispered, tightening his arms around me.

The endearment Jasper used made me stir in his embrace, and I started pushing him away, avoiding his eyes. At first, he wouldn't let me go, but I fought him and I won.

He reluctantly pulled away from me, with a hurt expression on his face. "Alice…what happened? Why are you pushing me away?" he choked.

My voice sounded hollow to my ears as I answered. "Let me go, Jasper. Leave me alone. I don't want you here. I don't need you or your pity!" I was suddenly angry, at whom I didn't know.

"Pretty Alice…beautiful angel…yeah, sure, I am pretty alright. What a joke I am", I muttered to myself, "your perfect freak!" I sneered at Jasper, before curling on the bed and letting my tears fall.

JPOV

I was confused and feeling lost at her outburst. I couldn't understand what prompted this change in her. One minute she held me for dear life, and the next she pushed me away like a poisonous snake.

I looked at her, curled on the bed. She was sobbing, and kept rubbing her bandaged body. Her words came back at me. She took all the sweet things I called her and threw them to my face like insults. Why?

"Alice", I choked, "why would I pity you? Pity? You think everything I have said and done is out of _pity_ for you? What kind of man do you think I am? I was raised a gentleman, to respect other people and their feelings, and to _never_ lie!!" I paused, in an effort to calm myself.

"Alice, honey, what is it? Why the sudden change of heart? You took my love and twisted it around! You know I really love you, and your pushing me away is tearing my heart apart. Tell me, please!!" I begged.

APOV

I listened to him, feeling empty of all emotions. He could never understand me. He said he loved me. Why? How can a Greek god like him love someone like me? Someone so scared, so scarred?

I always felt unworthy of love and affection, always alone. Nobody ever looked me with love and adoration, like a priceless treasure. Nobody except…_Jasper_??

I gasped at the thought and shook my head violently. _No, this is wrong. He can't_! As soon as he saw my hideous body, I loathed myself, he would bolt. He is here because he feels guilty for not rescuing me sooner. Yes, this must be the answer.

Well, I didn't need his guilt-driven affections. As much as it hurt me, I had to let him free, to be happy with someone who would deserve him. I gazed him with tired eyes.

"Jasper", I said calmly, "I know what you are doing, making me feel better with myself. But, this..thing between us…it can never be. I am no good for you. You are kind, giving, beautiful. Me…well, obviously," I pointed at my injured body, "I am ugly inside out. You don't need me, as I would only burden you."

I paused for a moment, my dead eyes focused on him. "You shouldn't feel guilty, you did everything in your power to save me. And you did save me. I am not dead, am I? You don't owe me anything, you hear? Your service is done, you are free to go back to your life." I stopped, feeling drained.

_Please, don't leave, _my heart begged him.

_No, _my mind said_, let him go, let him be happy with someone worthy of him. _

I was startled when he spoke. "Alice, silly girl", he said, "you have no faith in me. Do you really believe that I would leave the love of my existence because of some scars?"

"Oh, baby", he paused, "I know everything about your…injuries, and I don't care! I love you and nothing will take me away from you. Unless", he suddenly tensed, "unless you don't… love...me. That…that would hurt too much, but of course, I can't force myself on you. I am sorry." he whispered.

I remained silent, not telling him he was wrong.

_You are wrong, __Jasper, _my heart screamed,_ I do love you, more than anything._

_Let him go, _my mind said again.

He was looking at me like I had stabbed him. I knew I was harsh but it was the right thing to do. I hid my face in my trembling hands and gave him the final blow.

"Please, leave."

_Don't listen to me, p__lease stay, I love you…._

"You are free. And…thanks for…caring. I really appreciate this", I cried, my heart breaking in a million pieces. He had to leave, to be happy, away from me…

I heard him moving closer and my head snapped up. He stopped immediately, his face pale white. My eyes were burning from tears that threatened to drown me. Why he didn't leave me alone in my misery?

"Jasper", I screamed, "LEAVE. ME. ALONE! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!!!"

_Please, please….stay….__my Jazzy…. _


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER ****4**

APOV

He crumbled in every angry word I threw at him, taking a step back at every blow I gave him. He spoke again, clearly shaken.

"Forgive me, Miss Brandon, for imposing on you. I cannot tell you how ashamed I am of my actions. I will leave now and never bother you again." He backed to the door, his eyes never leaving my face, trying to memorize every detail.

_I am sorry, __I am sorry…_

When he reached the door, he turned his back to me to open it, and spoke once more, his voice cracking from emotion.

"Goodbye, Miss Brandon. Take care of yourself," and whispering "I love you, my pixie," he closed the door.

_Jasper, __come back to me…_

And, at that moment, black despair swirled around me, bringing more tears.

_What have I done!!!_

JPOV

The door closed behind me with a soft click. I rubbed my eyes furiously, trying to keep the tears from falling, and I started walking towards the exit.

I hurried to get out of the hospital, to get away from her. Away from the woman that owned my heart forever, but didn't want me. My poor soul was shattered in a million pieces, bleeding. Is it possible to die from a broken heart?

As I kept walking, my mind was running crazy. How can this be happening? She was my everything, yet she sent me away with silly excuses.

What was she afraid of? Her scars? Did she really think that they would make any difference to me? She was my Alice, my woman, my love. Nothing could keep me away from her.

She was so broken, so confused…I could sense her pain, her loneliness and her fear those last moments in her hospital room. _God, it hurts so much, I can't take it anymore_….

People were giving me strange looks, but I didn't care. I pushed the exit door hard and, finally, I was out of the hospital. I abruptly stopped and collapsed on a bench.

My tears fell freely and I felt numb. My heart and my soul yearned for the small girl inside the hospital, and yet my mind ached to obey her command. _Oh, yes, I am definitely crazy now._

APOV

What have I done? What have I done? How could I be so stupid? How could I be so cruel to him? I let my fear and my insecurities rule my mind, and I pushed away the most amazing man in the world. Tall, handsome, gentle, caring, noble…he was everything I was looking for and more; he loved me, he really loved me. And I hurt him…so much.

I could remember it all, so clear. Everything I said were a blow to his face, everything I did were a knife pushed to his heart. I shivered from my own malice. I may be ugly on the outside, but, in reality, I am hideously ugly on the inside.

_You didn't mean any of those things you said or did…_

But I had to be cruel to him. I had to make him go, I had to set him free and be happy without me.

_You wanted to make him leave you, no strings attached. It was the only way so he could be happy. _

I felt a stab in my heart at the thought of Jasper with another woman. No, I thought, he is mine! Mine! He loves me, he wants me…

My heart broke again as the atrocities I had committed against Jasper flashed through my mind.

_I have hurt him….I have sent him away from me….I lost my only chance to love and happiness…and I am the one to blame…._

"Jasper…Jasper," I cried, but he didn't answer. He wasn't here any more…I sent him away…

_I lost him……_

JPOV

Out of nowhere, I heard a voice in my head, calling me, a voice I knew too well. "Jasper…Jasper…I am sorry…I love you…Don't leave me, please come back to me…." she was pleading.

I froze on the spot. I looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. I heard her plea again and again in my mind, calling me, begging me. I was dying to go to her.

But she sent me away, she didn't want me. Her wish was my command and I couldn't disobey her. God, I was hopeless…

"JASPER!" her scream echoed through the hospital. I stood up and darted back inside the hospital. I was running now, in a hurry to be near her. I pushed the door to her room, but she didn't hear me enter. She was rocking herself, crying and calling me just like before.

"Jasper…Jasper…I am sorry…I love you…Don't leave me, please come back to me…." she went on and on. I approached her bed silently and was, once again, hovering over her small body.

"Alice", I whispered. She was immediately very still. "My pretty angel," I breathed on her face and her eyes popped open. She seemed both surprised and pleased to see me.

She stretched to touch my face, still crying, and I couldn't stand it any more. I put my arms around her, pressing her hard against my heart.

"Oh Jasper, Jazzy", she crooned, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of those cruel things I said." She was crying harder with every word she said. "I was so afraid you wouldn't want me with all these scars. I just couldn't believe you."

"I tried to push you away first to save myself from the pain of your rejection. I know, I was being silly, but", she paused, "I never knew what love was. And your loving me while in this messy situation was something my poor heart could not understand."

I covered her with kisses, smiling through my tears. "I know, baby, I know. Everything is ok now. Never be afraid again. I love you, always and forever. And if you will have me, I will give you the world." I kissed her passionately and suddenly everything disappeared.

APOV

He kissed me and, at that moment, a vision hit me! I was dressed in white, he was in a dark blue tuxedo, surrounded with flowers. We both stared at each other, full of love and adoration. Friends and family stood next to us, smiling to the happy couple. Our lips moved as we both said "I do". Then, I was in his arms, dancing the night away, two people becoming one.

I blinked and the vision was gone. But I was calm. I wasn't afraid anymore, I knew better now. Jasper loved me, and he would always be by my side. He would take my pain away and fill my life with joy and happiness.

I pulled away from his kiss and snuggled in his arms. I looked at my savior's eyes and grinned. "Jasper," I whispered, "I am not afraid anymore." I kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled too, taking my breath away. "Darlin', I love you too. Forever."


End file.
